Color Generator
The Color Generator is a default generator to generate colors. An example is "Olive". Code $amount : 6 $name : Color generator $author : Orteil $description : Used for inclusion if you ever need a random color. Read source for more info. $picture : http://s9.postimg.org/lc45poxy3/color.png //idea for improvement : add {metaphor} properties to some (all) colors, such as "blue {metaphor:sky|the sea} $basic color blue green yellow orange red purple white grey blue pink brown //http://www.colourlovers.com/blog/2007/07/24/32-common-color-names-for-easy-reference $complex color ivory beige wheat tan khaki silver charcoal navy blue royal blue medium blue azure cyan aquamarine teal forest green olive chartreuse lime golden goldenrod coral salmon hot pink fuchsia puce mauve lavender plum indigo maroon crimson //fancy colors painstakingly compiled from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Shades_of_color and some other synonyms //were omitted : any terms that are too geographically/historically connoted or just too convoluted $white white ghost white snowy ivory floral white seashell cream beige linen antique white eggshell bone vanilla flax ecru alabaster bleached fair pearly chalky waxen ashen pale light $gray light gray silvery medium gray dark medium gray gray dim gray jet platinum ash gray charcoal cool gray blue-gray glaucous slate gray puce rose quartz cinereous taupe oyster peppery smoky ashen dusky shaded drab mousy $black midnight blue dim gray ebony taupe charcoal onyx jet licorice coal obsidian somber sooty $red red pink salmon coral imperial red ruby crimson rusty cardinal brick dark red maroon rose blood carmine cherry claret burgundy copper fuchsia garnet magenta puce russet rust sanguine titian vermilion $green green bottle green bright green celadon emerald yellow-green blue-green jade malachite midnight green sea green grassy leafy verdant olive beryl chartreuse verdigris viridian $blue blue periwinkle powder blue light blue baby blue medium blue ultramarine dark blue navy blue midnight blue turquoise blue-green azure beryl cerulean cobalt indigo royal blue sapphire teal turquoise blue-gray $yellow yellow light yellow cream lemon mellow yellow royal yellow gold khaki goldenrod olive amber bisque blond buff ivory saffron sand tawny $cyan cyan light cyan aero blue celeste electric blue turquoise light sea green blue-green keppel cerulean dark cyan teal midnight green aquamarine $pink pink piggy pink pale pink baby pink orchid light hot pink lavender pink carnation pink amaranth pink charm pink pastel punk solid pink silver pink pink lavender dark pink paradise pink rose coral salmon fuchsia flesh steel pink sky magenta plum dark magenta magenta hot magenta $purple mauve lavender lilac plum periwinkle amethyst magenta amaranthine thistle heliotrope mulberry pearly purple blue-violet violet $orange orange dark orange light orange peach apricot melon carrot tangerine pumpkin persimmon salmon tangerine titian coral $brown brown beige buff chestnut sandy brown khaki umber russet tan taupe wood brown fawn amber bister brick cinnamon copper drab ecru hazel tawny auburn sepia puce $fancy color white gray black red green blue yellow cyan pink purple orange brown $automatic color [dark|light|pale|neon|pastel|midnight|pure|vibrant|medium |]gray|black|red|green|blue|yellow|cyan|pink|purple|orange|brown //not including dyes; weighted rather liberally $hair color black dark {50%} brown light brown {30%} chestnut {50%} auburn {50%} blond platinum {10%} golden {20%} white {50%} grey {50%} salt-and-pepper {20%} $skin color albino {1%} white pale light fair light brown olive tan copper brown dark brown black $eye color amber blue brown gray green hazel $random color color {20%} color $any color color color $color color $color formatted output Color Description Used for inclusion if you ever need a random color. Read source for more info.